Date Night
by KillyDreamTeam
Summary: Jason plans a date night for Sam, but things get hot and heavy before it even begins.


Jason and Sam had just finished a beautiful day in the park with Alexis and the kids. It was a perfect Easter.

"Daddy, that was so much fun! But my tummy hurts." Danny said from the back seat.

"I bet it does, buddy. I probably shouldn't have snuck you those extra chocolate eggs.."

"Jason!" Sam whacked his arm from the passengers seat and let out one of those adorable giggles. "Don't worry, Danny. You can lay down when we get home. I know it was a long day for you and Scout."

Jason smirked to himself. He had managed to keep his plans for Sam a secret all day. Scout was a month and a half old and things had been pretty hectic at the Penthouse lately. Between the new baby, Jake's issues and the Julian business, he and Sam had been going non stop with barely a minute to themselves. He loved their life. It was perfect. Thinking back on the past two years he couldn't help but wonder how they got here and what he did to deserve it.

It still irked Jason to the core to think how much time he wasted as Jake Doe. How Sam was right there all along and he didn't know it or understand it. Liz had done everything she could to keep his identity from him. He had these flickers of memories of Sam, was friends with Sam...had these "feelings" about Sam he could never explain. These feelings he tried so hard to bury because he was with Elizabeth. He wasn't the cheating type. But when it came to Sam, there was always this unexplainable pull to her. This feeling in his gut that made him long to be around her. He had never told either woman about the memories he had as Jake Doe. About the sudden waves of emotion he felt as he remembered kissing Sam's beautiful lips. Or the heat that rose up from below at the thought of touching her soft skin. The way the slightest touch from her excited him. It haden't made sense for a long time. Until one day, in the blink of an eye he understood it all. When the truth came out he was devastated. Not just because the life he had been living was a lie but because of the time he missed with his wife and son. But now, everything was right. He was remarried to his beautiful wife. His everything. He got to be a father to Danny and they even had a beautiful daughter. Regardless of what had happened before, everything was now the way it was always meant to be.

Both of them were exhausted most nights. But Jason didn't mind. He missed so much with Danny, he wanted to experience it all. All the things they didn't get to do together with Danny. Even if it meant sleepless nights and long days, because he got to do it with Sam. But Jason selfishly missed being alone with his wife. And so he planned a night just for them.

"Ah, its good to be home. Can you believe thats the first real outing we have had with both kids?? It still feels so strange to say that!" Sam put the car seat down and started to take Scout out of her seat.

"Actually...leave her there. I'm just going to grab a bag from upstairs and then take the kids to Monica's for the night. Surprise?" Jason wasn't sure how Sam would feel about the kids spending the night away from home. He closed his eyes and slowly opened one waiting anxiouly for her reply.

"Oh. Really?" Sam was surprised. Her and Jason had not had a night alone together since Scout was born. And before that, Sam being heavily pregnant, had been so tired she was usually asleep before Jason even came to bed.

"Yeah. I hope you're ok with that. I was going to ask Alexis but figured with everything going on she probably wouldn't be up for little visitors coming for a sleepover just yet. I know we haven't had much alone time and thought maybe it would be nice to have a date night?"

"Oh, of course! That sounds really nice, Jason!" Sam suddenly felt butterflies. Thinking of being alone with Jason - she was excited. She was nervous.

"Great. Let me just go grab their overnight bag." Jason said as he hurried past her and up the stairs.

Sam was saying her goodbyes to Danny and Scout when Jason came back down.

"Danny, you be a good boy for Grandma Monica, okay? And don't give her a hard time about going to bed! I love you, kiddo." Sam gave him a gentle kiss on his forehead. Then she did the same for Scout. Jason walked up behind her and slid his arms around her waist. She shuddered and tilted her head as he placed a soft kiss on her neck.

"They'll be fine." he whispered. She had to admit feeling his tall, muscular frame pressed against her made her long for him in a way she had pushed aside since being pregnant with Scout. Jason grabbed his keys and the car seat.

"Okay buddy lets go!"

"Bye mommy!" Danny yelled as he ran out the door.Jason turned back to Sam.

"Why don't you get comfy and I'll be back in a few." He said with a wink as he walked out the door.

Sam was almost giddy with excitement at the thought of having the place to themselves for the night. She would miss the kids. Hell, she already did. But she and Jason needed this. They needed time to reconnect as husband and wife.

Sam knew Jason would be back soon so she hoped in the shower to clean up before he got home. She stayed in a little longer this time, enjoying the quiet. As the hot water cascaded over her, she remembered the feel of his body behind her before he left. The way his hands grazed her hips and pulled her closer to him. She closed her eyes and ran her hands through her hair, down her neck and brushed her hands gently over her hardened nipples. She could almost feel him there with her.

Jason could hear the shower running when he came in. He put down the chinese food and quickly made his way upstairs hoping to catch a glimpse of Sam in the shower. He walked into the bedroom and peeked around the corner. He could see her silhouette through the fogged glass. He watched her gently twist her nipples between her fingers before sliding her hands down to her beautiful mound. She let one hand continue to tease her hard nipple while the other gently disappeared inside her. He could feel his jeans tighten and his hard member began to throb. Begging to be freed from the constraints of his jeans. He unbuckled his belt and let his jeans fall to the floor. He watched her as he ran his hand gently over his throbbing shaft again and again. He could hear her moan as her eyes closed and then he heard her whisper his name. He couldnt take anymore.

"Oh, Jason." she said softly as she touched herself. Pretending Jason was there. Touchching her. Just then she felt his naked body behind her. Her breath caught as his hard shaft pressed into her lower back and his lips softly brushed her neck. With one hand propped on the shower wall, he moved the other around her hip to her stomach and slowly moved it down to her hot heat where his hand covered hers.

"Let me help you with that" Jason said, his voice husky. Jason kissed and sucked at her neck as he slowly flicked his thumb over her sweet spot. Sam felt as if she could come right then and there. Just as she was about to release he swung her around quickly to face him. Looking in her eyes, his breathing heavy with desire he slowly inserted two fingers into her. They looked intimately into each others eyes as he slowly thrusted his fingers in and out.

"Oh, just like that. Please, Jason. Harder." He picked up the pace and her head shot back in ecstacy. He loved watching her like this. Open and vulnerable. Her fingers dug into his shoulders as he started to move faster, in and out. His thumb rubbed quickly over her rose bud and then a third finger delved back deep into her. He crashed his lips onto hers desperatly, and their tongues danced together before he slowly moved his head down to her bare breasts. As the water trickled over both of them he took her sweet pink buds in his mouth and sucked on them gently, driving her near orgasm again.

"Oh, god!" she moaned.

"I need to taste you Sam." Jason said as he bent down and lifted her leg over his shoulder and buried his tongue deep into her, tasting all of her sweet juices, Sam bucked her hips as she entangled her fingers in his hair.

"Yes!" she cried. Jason couldn't take it any longer he needed to be inside her. To feel her walls close around him. His hard shaft aching with desire, he lifted Sam up so her legs were wrapped around his waist, and pushing her back hard against the shower wall he plunged deep into her. Over and over each time harder and deeper than the last.

"Fuck, Sam. You're so wet for me" his lips crashed onto hers, muffling her moans from every thrust. They were moving together now but Jason couldn't hold on much longer. The feeling of her walls spasming around him, her breasts bouncing with each deep thrust, and her loud moans convincing him she needed this as much as he did.

Finally with one last thrust of his hips he buried himself into her and they both felt the sweet relief they had been longing for.

Jason looked up at Sam , his breathing still heavy. His eyes met hers as he gently slid her down so her feet could touch the ground. The loss of body contact made her ache but as he planted a soft kiss to her lips she couldnt help but smile.

"I love you so much baby." He whispered as she nuzzled into his neck.

"I love you too." They both stood there holding eachother for what seemed like forever. There was no where else either of them would rather be.


End file.
